the golden egg
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: This is Percy Jackson and Annabeth's family in the future. Also includes Jason and Pipers kids, Clarisse and chris's kids, and Hazel and Frank's kids. The new activities director has a surprise for the kids! One-Shot.


the Golden Egg

The new activity is getting out of hand!

Hylla's P.O.V

**"Come on sis!" yelled Sammy as he rushed off toward the arena. "Don't call me sis!" Hylla yelled as she rushed off after Sammy, Her short, dark, curly, black hair trailing behind her. She knew what Sammy was excited about. There was a new helper at camp half blood, a son of Ares, and today the sons and daughters of former campers were staying for a while while their parents had a talk. Hylla was The daughter of Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. She was like a combination of her parents. She had Hazel's hair only a lot shorter and Frank's eyes and skill with a bow and arrow. She could make gems appear if she wanted to though they weren't cursed like Hazel's. If you needed extra change she was the one to call!  
Hylla rushed into the room and noticed that Selena, Sammy and Ben were the only ones there. Ben looked excited, as he always did when he was in the arena. He was a grandson of Ares and Hermes so he was a mischief machine. He had dark hair and brown eyes that looked like they belonged to a nice calm person. Yeah right! He was a son of Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez.  
Next she spotted Selena with a map out. She was the daughter of the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. She was probably plotting for whatever we were doing. Selena was so much like her mother that Hylla couldn't believe it. She had stormy gray eyes and was super smart. When she glared at you her eyes seemed to be screaming I don't care how smart you are but I'm smarter. Selena had curly black hair and straight black bangs. Her charm bracelet said OBFULA which is latin for slice. It turned into a sword if she pressed the O three times.  
Then there was her brother, Sammy. Sammy looked so serious sometimes that it was hard to believe he was the one who was singing One Time in the shower last Saturday. He had chocolate brown skin that was just like his mother's with short black hair that was cut like dads. His eyes seemed to shift from stormy to relaxing. He had the power, like his dad's to change into animals. It was pretty cool when he was not turning into a snake and freaking her out while she was in her night clothes. Seriously not cool.  
Soon the twins, Gwen and Dakota Jackson, walked in. Gwen looked cheerful with her strait blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail with a purple scrunchie. Of course Gwen was always cheerful. Her sea green eyes danced as she sat down. Dakota sat down next to her. His blonde hair was perfectly combed, as usual. His light blue eyes were the only thing different than his twin sister, besides there gender and the fact that Dakota was much calmer. Hylla wondered where Charlie Jackson was. Probably prancing around with Drew, blowing up taco trucks.  
Soon Reyna Grace came in followed by Tristain. Reyna smiled at Hylla and she smiled back. Hylla liked Reyna. Even though she was fourteen and Hylla was nine, Reyna was nice to her. Of course Reyna had her special hair clip on. It had a flower on it though Reyna wasn't hearts and flowers. Reyna wore it because it turned into a shield with a push of the center of the flower. Reyna had wavy blonde hair like her dad, Jason Grace. She had a beautiful smile and was a good person to have on your side. Tristain, on the other hand, was always grumpy. He was kinda cute, with his messy brown hair but his facial expression wasn't that cute. He had a scar on his left cheek and a growling expression he usually wore. Tristain sat down next to Sammy. Together they were "the grumpy brothers."  
A gray haired man walked in. His hair stuck up like mad and he had a grin that would make Leo Valdez run for his money. He smiled and introduced himself as Harry but he said we could call him "Dr. Awesome." Selena rolled her eyes at this as Gwen laughed. He explained the game, that there were going to be three teams and that the object of the game was to find a golden egg and to be the first one back with it. Hylla smiled. Find it and go was her favorite strategy. "However," Harry continued. "There will be a monster guarding this egg. Battle it and bring back the egg." Hylla's smile faded. She wasn't the best at dueling. She hoped she could win.**

Reyna's P.O.V

**Reyna was excited. She got out her hair clip/shield and ran over to her group. She was group with Ben and Tristain. The twins were together, no surprise there, and along with them was Hylla. Reyna liked Hylla. She was awesome. And their namesakes were sisters (long story.) She jumped over to where Tristain and Ben were standing. Reyna waved at Selena who was paired up with Sammy. Help me, mouthed Selena. Reyna grinned. Sammy was kind of like two different people sharing the same body. One minute he was grinning and flirting with Selena, the next he was standing and scowling like a confederate soldier, ready to attack fort sumter.  
Ben was poking Tristain in back and dodging his angry slaps. "Nice punches and pokes boys but save them for the battlefield!" she yelled as she approached the bickering pair. Ben hid his fingers behind and back and smiled shyly. Reyna knew that Ben had a crush on her since they met, but this was just disgusting.  
They walked into the forest looking for golden eggs. Once they heard an owl hooting this freaked Tristain out he ended up punching Ben who punched him back and soon they were fighting on the ground. Reyna whistled and the boys came to attention. She noticed that Tristain had a scratch over his right ear. Funny how they were only using their fists. She wondered if Ben just had really sharp fingernails.  
They soon met up with a nature spirit who started flirting with Tristain. Reyna was used to it. Being a part of the Grace family they were pretty attractive since there mom was a daughter of Aphrodite and it must take someone really handsome for her to fall in love. Also Tristain could charmspeak. Drew, her little three year old sister could too, Reyna was the only one who hadn't inherited the gift. She didn't really think about it but sometimes she wondered if it was bad luck or there was a reason.  
Suddenly they heard a scream, Hylla's scream to be exact. **

Hylla P.O.V

**Hylla sometimes hated Gwen's little brother. Charlie pounced on her right when she sensed the egg. Charlie had been running around the forest flirting with nature spirits along with Drew, his little sidekick. Then right when they were swimming,(In Charlie's case walking on water, In Drew's flying,) they saw them walking and Charlie decided to play a little she was tackled Hylla let out a little scream. Right after she did she wished she hadn't. People would probably come running and she didn't want to be humiliated any more than she already was. Tackled by a five year old and his three year old sidekick. Typical.  
Hylla pushed Charlie off and ruffled his hair. The twins burst out laughing. Gwen picked up Drew and started to walk towards the river. They glanced over and saw a golden egg in the distance. Charlie ran and started to walk over the water, which was his favorite thing besides pranking people, Gwen and Dakota made a boat out of water I hopped in and we set off.  
Halfway along the ride Drew jumped out and flew after Charlie. When we reached the other side I hopped out and looked ahead at the monsters. There were five basilisks. I stood there, frozen with my mouth gaping open and then Reyna bumped right into me.**

Reyna's P.O.V

**I crashed right into Hylla. "Ow," she muttered. We walked up to the nest. Fortunately the basilisks were sleeping. Unfortunately Charlie just had to step on one's tail. I got out my shield and dagger and started to join the fight. I sliced at one and it dissolved, but not without loving a mark on my dagger. The dagger actually melted into a wet pile of metal. Hylla looked at it and crafted it into an odd animal, weasel? The basilisks ran away in terror as Hylla made the weasel chase them. Then the weasel, unluckily, got touched by a basilisk's tail and melted. Bye bye to that weapon. "Sleep well Joe Bob the weasel!" said Charlie and Drew giggled. Drew stepped one who melted her shoe. Drew cried. "That was my favorite shoe you idiot!" she yelled and she began to scold the snake who was cowering in terror at the thought of being told off by a three year old granddaughter of Aphrodite. There were only three basilisks, not counting the one Drew was telling off. Reyna and Charlie ran after one who ran into the river and Charlie used the water to tie him into a knot. One down, two to go. Tristain killed his easily by striking him with lightning, but that took a lot out of him and he crumpled to the floor. Ben, who was the oldest, was the only one who hadn't learned about the basilisk's melting powers, so he striked down on him with his spear. The tip melted, but the basilisk was dead. Reyna and Hylla rushed over and grabbed the golden egg together. "Come on Drew!" Reyna yelled at her sister. "I'll deal with you later!" said Drew to the basilisk as she strutted over to her friends. And on the happy thought the basilisk squiggled away.**

Hylla's P.O.V

**Hylla was quite disappointed when she found that Selena and Sammy had beaten them to the arena after they had made a big show of strutting in with their noses in the air. Sammy snickered and Selena looked smug. Hylla wanted to throw a ruby at her, which she would probably take and buy a book. Forget the thought.  
Their story was much more interesting though. Selena and Sammy just beat a drakon. They did much more. And they found Charlie and Drew who had been missing for a week so they got extra points for that. Charlie argued that they were doing fine on their own. Hylla snorted, yeah right.  
When Hylla told her story to dad before bed he looked impressed. "How did you remember about the Weasel?" He asked. "I remembered your stories," Hylla answered. Frank smiled and kissed her good night.**

I do not own Percy Annabeth or any of these people at camp half blood. I own the idea for the charecters but nothing else.

**Dad appl**


End file.
